User blog:Starrygrays/Bluebell's Curse (Fan-Fic)
Prologue Simple story. Juliette Bluebell, better known as Jules, had a very plain, boring life. She was quiet, a bookworm, very intelligent, anti-social, and liked to spend most of her time in her bedroom or at the library. Her daily routine consited of waking up for school, eating breakfeast, walking to school with her best friends Ivon and Tori, doing school work, and then after school she would go to the library to work on her homework. The only other places she would go was over her two best friend's houses. The only other friends she talked to were Nova, Persephone, Jordan, Felix, Caleb, Lyla, Henry, Kyle, and Molly, and that was just inside St. Mary High school and the library. To be honest, she did have a few enemies too. Sabrina, Nixie, Ethan, and Emerald were the populars of the school. Sabrina and Emerald were known as the devil twins, the main leaders of the school, while Ethan and Nixie were their little sidekicks. Ugh, she was bothered by them everyday. "Hey geek, do you every make human interaction?" "Do you know how to speak?" "I guess you don't understand English at all!" Jules had learned to mostly ignore it. Life in the small town of Prarie road honestly never got interesting. Well, stormy night on October 28th. Her sixteenth birthday forever changed her life, something that made it exciting, adventourous, something that she had to hide. It wasn't out of luck, or fantasy, or even a wish, it was something she was destined and chosen to have since the day she was born. Jules was given a wicked gift, called Bluebell's Curse. Part 1 One step, two step, three steps. That's when Jules took off running. Just to her luck, her bullies had spotted her yet again. Once she hit a corner, she turned around in fright. Sabrina and Emerald were closing in on her, while she heard snickering from Ethan and Nixie in the back. She didn't know what was happening, but all of a sudden Sabrina's eyes were glowing a dark purple hue, while Emerald's flashed a brilliant red. "Say nighty, night, Juliette." Sabrina said, with a crooked smile. Jules screamed as she saw darkness overcome her, but thats when she shot up in her bed. She breathed in heavily, and sighed in relief. It had only been a nightmare, well the same nightmare she has been having for over a year. When she checked her clock, she saw it was 5:30 a.m. She groaned, she had to get up for school in 30 minutes, and she wasn't going to fall back asleep. Jules slipped out of bed, and decided to go take a shower and get ready for school. Awhile later, Jules had finished getting ready, and was changed into her school uniform. She put it up in a neat ponytail with a black headband, a white collared shirt with a black tie, a dark red opened jacket, a black skirt, white knee high socks, and black flats. Her grandmother called her downstairs for breakfeast, and Jules tiredly walked down. Her grandmother smiled. "You seem very tired today, dear." She said, as Jules sat down at the table. "I just had a rough night, I couldn't really sleep." She said, taking a bite out of the french toast her grandmother had made. "Mmm. Perhaps from a nightmare?" Her grandmother asked. Jules blinked, how did her grandmother know that? She just lied. "Nope, the bed was just reallyyy uncomfortable. I think I need a new mattress." She said. Her grandmother chuckled, and cleaned up the dishes. She looked at the clock. "You should get going, your bus will be here in about 5 minutes." She said. Jules looked at the time, and saw her grandmother was correct, yet again. She yelled goodbye to her grandmother, and grabbed her book bag. Jules was walking down the sidewalk, admiring the different colors of leaves in the trees. The sun had only begun to rise now, and it was reflecting light off the leaves, almost giving them life. Autumn has always been her favorite season, and not to mention, her birthday was in 2 days on October 28th. Her 16th birthday. While she was in a daze, she hadn't seen the tree root infront of her, and tripped right over it. Out of luck, her friend Ivon had caught her just in time. "Isn't there a day you don't trip over that?" He asked sacrastically. Jules brushed herself off, and rolled her eyes but smirked. "And there isn't a day you don't save me from it." She said. Ivon was one of her best friends. He was a complete tech nerd. But, he was an astonishing height of 6'2, he had dark brown eyes, messy black hair, glasses, and dark skin. He always carried around a brown journal for writing down research, and thinking of new ideas. Besides that though, he was fun, sort of socially awkward, and had a huge sense of sarcasm and humor, but also a good heart. "Look out!" Someone yelled. Jules moved out of the way in time, but Ivon was hit right in the face with a football. He groaned, and fixed his crooked glasses. He frowned at an all too familiar face. Tori. Sure, they were of course good friends, but she was always finding some way to tease Ivon. And he and Tori always bickered, no matter what. Tori, was Jule's other best friend. She had bright green eyes, messy blonde hair kept in two braids, fair skin, freckles, and always was out looking for adventure. Tori hated being proper, or lady-like. She was wild, fun, and full of energy (Which Ivon called her a steryotype blonde for that.) Tori loved sports, comfy clothes, and being loud and out there. And people wouldn't lie, Tori was pretty. She always caught boys attention, but always ignored them. Tori had an apologetic grin on her face. "Whoops! Sorry about that, Ivon. Must've mistaken you for a tree again." She said. Ivon stood up. "Hardy, har har. Funny tall joke, at least I'm not pint sized." He said. "What's that supposed to mean, Jolly Green Giant?" She said in defense. "Okay, you two. Let's take a break, it's only morning and you're already at each other's throats." Jules said. "Whatever, he started it." Tori said, glaring at Ivon. Their bus pulled up, and they all got on, with Jules feeling a wave of worry run over her. She knew who would be waiting there for her once she got to school. Part 2 As the friends all departed off to there seperate classes for the morning, Jules had to cross over to another building in her school. Her first class was music, which was in the Music, Theatre, and Arts section of the school from one of the three buildings. The other building was gym. nurse, and lunch, and then there was the main building of classes. The path where she walked was always quiet. Basically no one had to go into this building first period, so they were never on this path. This was the only one she could take, but unfortunately, there was always certain people waiting there for her. Jules felt herself lose balance, and fall right over something, or someone. With her books in a pile all over the ground, she looked up to see who had tripped her. It was no one other than Sabrina Ryans. She was breathtaking to boys in the school, stunning green eyes, blonde hair, and a smile to knock them off their socks. That was just the outside. She was mean, rutheless, evil, stubborn, spoiled, and a bully. Sabrina laughed at Jules on the ground. "How pathetic, you managed to trip again?" She asked in sarcasm. Her twin sister, Emerald, walked up and laughed as well. She and Sabrina were only faternal twins. Emerald had brown eyes, and short messy brown hair. "I don't really think she knows how to walk on two feet yet." Emerald said. Jules picked up her books, and stood up. Jules stood 5 inches below Sabrina, and 2 inches below Emerald. She was just cursed with being short. She gulped in fear, and in nervousness. "W-what do you guys want?!" She squeaked. Sabrina chuckled darkly. "Nothing. You're a poor loser who probably lives on the streets. You never talk, all you do is read, and you have no friends. We just want you out of our school, freak." She said. They pushed Jules down again, and walked off, laughing evilly. Jules stood up again, and brushed herself off. She sucked in her breath when she felt a painful scratch on her knee. Jules pulled her sock up, and continued to walk, more likely limp, to class. The bell had rang, and Jules raced to the music classroom. When she opened the door, she was greeted with many eyes of students looking at her. She turned a bright red and tried to hide her face, and ignore them. She hated attention being brought to herself. Jules sat down next to her friend Molly, who gave a concerned look. Molly, was a bit of an introvert like Jules. She liked to read, always had her long black hair in a neat bun, she had dark brown eyes, was smart, and hated talking out loud. "Did they come after you again?" Molly whispered to Jules. Jules frowned, and nodded her head. "It's fine, though. I wasn't hurt or anything.." She said lying. Molly sighed, and trusted her friend was telling the truth. The teacher rose her hand for the class to stand up, and they begun their warm up for singing. Later on at lunch, Ivon, Tori, Molly, Jules, and Caleb all sat at the same lunch table. Emerald, Ethan, Nixie, Sabrina, and Lyla all sat at another table. And Kyle and Henry sat with some group of boys. "I still don't understand why on earth Lyla sits with them. Sure, Nixie is her younger sister, and she's best friends with Sabrina and Emerald, but she's nothing like them!" Tori exclaimed. "Maybe she's afraid of facing the wrath of Sabrina." Caleb said, taking a bite of his sandwhich. Caleb was Molly's older brother. He had black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He was a bit too honest at times, but always spoke the truth. "As we all are." Molly said in agreement. Jules was reading Harry Potter, pushing everyone out and just focusing on what she was reading. If there was anything Jules loved to do the most, it was to read books. Anywhere, at anytime. "Jules." Someone called out. As she looked up from her book, she saw it wasn't anyone from her table. But instead, it was her crush, Henry Justin. She turned 50 shades of red. He had perfect tan skin, hazel eyes that captivated you in them, and a smile brighter than the sun. He flashes a genuine smile at her. Jules waved her hand awkwardly. "So, I was wondering, since you have no partner for the music project we're doing, and you're pretty good at song writing as I heard for some people, would you want to do it with me? I have some ideas for songs, if you would like to hear them later on." He said. Jules felt her heart beat out of her chest. "U-um, sure..!" She studdered. "Great! I'll meet you in the music room tomorrow after school." He said, before walking away. After he left, Tori snickered. "Looks like you got yourself a date, Jules." She said. Jules was still in a daze. Ivon rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised she hasn't fainted for him by this point." He said. Even thought her friends would be teasing her about it, she was finally going to be with her crush, alone. But the only bad thing was, Sabrina liked Henry too, so how would that turn out? TBC... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction